Our Little Safety Net AU
by ACasualKlainer
Summary: Blaine's POV. Blaine has only been at McKinley for two months and hasn't came out to anyone. When Karofsky forced Blaine out of the closet, Kurt is happy to help the stranger. Featuring Jock!Kurt. Warnings: May Include violence and sexual content. Completed and Sequel Planning in Progress
1. The Beginning - Chapter 1

Our Little Safety Net

I combed my hair once more, keeping my thick black curls neatly gelled down. I sighed as my back was pressed against my locker, all my thoughts being drawn to one simple fact… my life was a disaster. There was nothing fun about it at all really, my father was an alcoholic when he wasn't working as well as occasionally being under the influence of alcohol at work in the office. My father also had a more emotional bond to vodka than his two children. My mother was quiet, she never called him out on any of his homophobic tendencies and neither did she help me and my brother in times of trouble. Mom would always say "I don't take sides in these arguments" as she sipped her cup of coffee and returned to watching sewing in her free time. I shook my head, my parent's actions causing both me and my brother issues, except they were harder for me to take. I was gay; I just hadn't told a soul.

I slowly bent over; lacing my shoe where it had came undone. The hallway was empty, not a single person other than myself had occupied it, classes were long over for the day meaning everyone had gone home, whereas I was trying to avoid my own.

"I'd tap that" A husky voice said from behind me, startling me as he smacked my ass hard, the sheer force behind it throwing me off balance and into a small huddle on the floor in the middle of the hallway. I looked up from my new spot on the floor, seeing who my new tormentor was. I found David Karofsky standing in front of me wearing grey sweatpants and a red polo shirt. My heart rate quickened as I turned my attention to his face, noticing the smug smirk that lay proudly on his face. My palms grew moist with fear as he towered over me.

I gulped, the position making me feel small and vulnerable. I looked at him in confusion as his smirk turned to anger. "Nobody is to hear about this. No matter how hot you are, I WILL crush you if word gets out" he took a few steps towards me to close the distance. Scrambling backwards I attempted to keep as much distance between us as I could, swallowing thickly and I trembled.

"I'm not gay, Karofsky" I flushed a fluorescent red as my face burned, my entire body feeling like I was forcing it to turn itself inside out just to hide the lie.

Karofsky's face had changed once again, his eyes boring into me as he licked his lips. "Doesn't matter" he said as he kneeled beside me, even the small change in his posture making me feel in edge. "I say the exact same thing" he added, he stood once more, his heavy sneaker landing on my ankle, as he slowly added more pressure to it as he shifted his body weight. I screamed when I felt my ankle bone press into the floor.

"Shut it, Anderson. Everyone's gone home. I just want you to admit it, admit that you're gay". My eyes were watering as I held my breath, trying anything to get the incredible hulk off of my leg. A sharp area of his sneaker pressed into my lower ankle, making me cry out in pain. "FINE I'M GAY NOW GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" I shouted, a feeling of pins and needles flying up my leg. He smirked once more at the simple fact I'd given in to him, which is when I realised; he wasn't going to stop hurting me.

"KAROFSKY! GET THE HELL OFF MY BOYFRIEND" an unfamiliar voice yelled from halfway down the hall. I ducked my head quickly at the voice; it was sharp and contained a lot of authority. Dave practically flew off of me as his face turned to the boy who I still hadn't brought myself to look at. The boy strided towards us, his body language had angry all over it, making me shrink into the floor trying to be invisible.

I finally let myself look at the boy; to my surprise he was absolutely stunning. His brown hair wet, probably from the showers in the locker room, I smiled a little as I took in his grey skinny jeans and a loose t-shirt draped over his slim figure. It had suddenly dawned on me who this boy was.  
>My heart beated faster with excitement, this was Kurt Hummel. The footballer who is also in glee club, along with his brother Finn.<p>

My mind snapped back into reality when I realised Kurt had continued speaking.  
>"Well!? Why did you need to hear that my boyfriend is gay so badly, Karofsky?" his voice coming out harsh, making me blush at the possessiveness in his voice, along with the fact I'd now noticed the beautiful brunette had called me his boyfriend. Twice.<p>

Dave just looked at me, his face twisting with both amusement as well as jealousy. "Should've known the hottest gay guys in school are taken" he smiled with disbelief, his anger beginning to melt away as he gazed at the athlete before him.  
>"So you're telling me that you wanted to date him? So, that's why you hurt him!?" his voice becoming harsh once again. "Want me to tell you what's wrong with that sentence?" The boy was now walking over to me, squatting beside me and pulling me into his arms, minding my leg as he did so. I felt that I had to play along, wrapping my own arms around him in response. We pulled apart from the embrace, pausing half way to kiss my temple lightly and then pulling away completely. Kurt smiled at me once again, winking at me and making my skin turn red in a blush.<p>

"I don't get it. How long have you been dating?" Karofsky asked, making me snap my head back to my tormentor, I didn't miss how his voice was full of jealousy and pain. Kurt simply smiled, acting nonchalant about the question. "About three weeks, we just kept it quiet because Blaine wasn't ready to come out" I blushed; Kurt Hummel had known my name.

Kurt then returned all of his attention to me, his eyes drinking me in as he smiled softer, almost as if he was happy I went along with his story. "Baby, how's your ankle?" he rubbed it lightly, keeping his eyes on my face to assess the damage.

"FUCK" I whined, biting my lip and looking up at Kurt through my eyelashes. "Sorry… that bit hurts the most", soon realising both Kurt and Karofsky were watching me with dilated pupils. The brunette whipped his head around to the bully who was still standing in front of us. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?" he snapped, making Dave walk away quickly, only looking back once.

Once David was gone, Kurt's body language and facial features softened. He grinned at me, taking hold of my hand. "I am so sorry about that... I panicked and needed to help you in some way." I smiled, squeezing his hand lightly. "Don't worry, if I had to come out I guess saying I have a talented boyfriend is the way to do it" I said cheerfully. My fake boyfriend's smile turned into a grin as his eyes grew dark. "You don't need to commit to me or anything, we just need to act like boyfriends around Karofsky for a little while".

"I'm Kurt Hummel, I'm seventeen and I'm in glee club, on the football team and I want to be on Broadway" his arm stroking mine as he tried to get me comfortable with him. I calmed down a little, my leg throbbing with pain but I tried my best to ignore it. "I'm Blaine Anderson, I'm sixteen and I've only been at McKinley for two months" I said, suddenly becoming self-conscious. Kurt tried lifting me, shocking me when he succeeded and he supported me as I tried to walk a little. "Now introductions are aside, you're coming to my house so my step mom can check your leg over. She's a nurse".


	2. Home - Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I looked out of the car window, taking in the blurry scenery as the rain catapulted itself against the thin pane of glass. The sky was grey with thick cloud, the rest of the view left in a dark wash. I sighed naturally, before realising I'd even done it. I looked over to the driver of the vehicle, seeing the same boy who had rescued me just moments before. He had a faint smile on his face as he drove, even despite the gloom that came with the rain.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, taking a moment to look at me with a shy smile. My heart beat elevated without warning, thudding against my chest as I thought about the question. I sighed once more as I moved my body in the car seat to face him. "I'm okay, I'm just thinking about everything" I smiled a little as my voice wavered, truth is I was terrified. Not only about what would happen if my dad found out I was gay, but at school aswell… I was never going to have a normal life again. Except now I was more focussed on what was happening now, my brain tricking me into thinking of every negative scenario that could occur from going to this boy's home.

"I'm not going to hurt you" The brunette spoke softly, though his voice sounded hurt. "I just want to help you" he added, pulling over his car so he could face me. "Blaine, I can take you home if you'd like" Kurt looked sad, his eyes turning greyer than the blue that used to reside there.

"I'm sorry, that's not what I'm worried about, I just…" I took a breath and willed myself to continue, "We've never met before today and I'm used to people not wanting to help me" I gulped, thinking a moment before finishing. "I just don't know what would've happened if you hadn't been there", my entire body was trembling as I tried to calm myself down. Tears sprinted down my cheeks as the driver of the car smiled at me, taking my hand in his and squeezing gently. He used his other hand to slowly wipe my tears away."My House is ten minutes away, you still okay to come over?" he asked, his hand now cupping my cheek, my body rendered speechless as I nodded in response.

Moments later we had arrived at the Hudson-Hummel household. I had no idea what I was expecting, how many people were even going to be there.  
>Kurt helped me out of his navigator and into his house, instantly walking me over to his couch for me to sit on. I was biting my lip hard to stop myself from screaming from the excruciating pain now radiating from my leg.<p>

A woman walked in with a large first aid kit. She had introduced herself as Carole Hudson-Hummel, Kurt's stepmom and a nurse at Lima General Hospital.I relaxed when they gave me some pain relief pills and a blanket incase I needed a nap. Carole easily diagnosed that I had a sprained ankle from the force of Karofsky standing on it. Kurt simply held my hand, only pulling away to pass Carole something if she needed it.

I woke up a long time later, not even realising I'd been asleep. Kurt was sitting beneath me, my head was resting in his lap and his hand was stroking my hair lightly. I turned my head a little, noticing the extra people that occupied the room. A Man with a cap sat in the chair closest to the television, he was almost made of muscle and his stubble gave away his age. This must have been Kurt's father. He was watching a football game and yelling various things at the screen, I forced my eyes closed when I heard Kurt's voice whisper,  
>"Dad, stop yelling, Blaine's Asleep".<br>"Sorry Bud, I forgot" the man whispered back, his voice croaking a little. I cracked one eye open and looked to the floor, suddenly noticing the two boys seated on the floor, I recognised them from school, Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman.

I opened my eyes properly, blinking a few times to get used to the light. The brunette looked down at me, smiling as I tried to sit up a little. "How are you feeling?" He asked, all the occupants of the room looking at me. "Better, thank you" I grumbled, my voice still full of sleep. Carole walked in with a tray that held a few cups of coffee. I looked up at her, smiling a little as I got up, trying to move to let the boys on the floor sit on the sofa. They smiled and joined us on the couch, all attention suddenly turning to me. "What time did you have to be home, Blaine?" Carole asked politely, making my heart stop beating altogether. SHIT. "Urm... What time is it?" I asked gingerly, my nerves suddenly getting the better of me as my palms grew sweaty once more. I knew I'd be in trouble when I got home.. it was just a case of how much. "Its six o'clock sweetie" Kurt added. I felt all my blood drain from my face, I was screwed, dad gets home from work at five. Carole had given me some crutches to get by on whilst my ankle healed.

* * *

><p>I managed to get a lift from a man that I now knew by the name of Burt and parted ways with the family, saying I'd see Kurt tomorrow.<br>I opened the back door to my house, sneaking in so that mom or dad wouldn't notice me. I felt my heart stop when I was immediately confronted by my brother Cooper, his face unreadable. "Blaine… what the fuck happened?" his voice sounded like he was more worried about the hour I'd gotten home at than the fact I had crutches. I simply sighed, ignoring him completely I walked, well.. I limped, up the stairs to my bedroom and closed the door, angry when Cooper followed me in. "Blaine where have you been?" Coop began, his clear blue eyes seeking out my golden brown ones. I felt anger beginning to boil inside of me. He didn't care at all about me, he was an 'actor' and had an audition today, and so he just wanted to brag about it to me. "Hey squirt! I'm talking to you… and what happened to your leg?".

I needed to scream, I couldn't breathe, everything around me was closing in. I was trapped, there was no way out.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW I HURT MY LEG THEN FINE" I began, tears of anger already spilling from my eyes. "I WAS HURT BY A HOMOPHOBE WHO FOUND OUT I WAS GAY." I took a deep breath unable to stop myself. Everything was too much. The words kept spouting out of my mouth, the truth demanding to be heard. "I'M GAY AND HE WAS THE FIRST PERSON IN MY LIFE TO FIND OUT. HE SPRAINED MY ANKLE BY FUCKING STANDING ON IT! HE'S FUCKING ENOURMOUS BY THE WAY".

I just let my tears flow silently. It dragged on for what felt like years but the anger was melting away. Cooper just stared ahead, making it obvious he wasn't looking at me. His eyes were wide with what looked like fear and my heart began aching as I felt someone behind me, I knew it was my dad. I didn't even need to turn around to feel his deathly stare boring into me. "You're gay…Blaine?" Dad managed to stumble, his voice making it clear how intoxicated he was.

"My youngest son… is… gay?" he said, his voice sounding like it was unthinkable. "I guess I'll have to fix that".

* * *

><p>Dad made me sleep in the basement, saying it must of been a 'long day' and that I needed to rest to let my ankle get better. I heard him convince mom that it was all my idea, that I wanted to move rooms so that I could have more space. Cooper moved all my things, dad making sure to throw away anything considered 'gay' or even remotely 'camp', then leaving to get 'supplies'.<p>

I'd fallen asleep once again, waking to find posters of half naked women all over my 'bedroom'. I felt so uncomfortable, he'd taken my laptop, television and my cell phone. I got up, realising I needed the toilet so walked to the door. Panic began to set in, the door wasn't opening… MY DAD HAD LOCKED ME IN.

I held my breath for a moment, trying to calm myself down. I had no toilet. No food. I doubt my brother would defy my father, mom would probably think I was just having a 'teenage rebelious faze'. I was in so much trouble.


	3. Kurt's missing friend (Kurt's POV) - Ch3

**KURT'S POV**

My eyes were dry as I stared into the distance at nothing. I was in glee club sitting towards the back of the room, ignoring everything that was going on even though we have regionals soon. Truth is, I was worried about Blaine. He hadn't been into school since the night he came to mine and i'd forgotten to get his number. I had no way of communicating with him and I was extremely worried.

Rachel turned to look at me, I only noticed because the flur that was her green reindeer sweater was now facing me and I could hear a muffled voice. I blinked, taking in her now high definition appearance and smiled a little. I wasn't annoyed at her for once, but I knew that was about to change.  
>"Whats going on with you today?" She began, her voice already throwing me on edge. The entire glee club was now staring at me, confusion evident in their faces. I just sighed, not wanting to tell them about it. The story of how Blaine and I met wasnt exactly the best circumstances for me to suddenly be 'hung up' on him. They'll think I only like him because he's gay, which I can assure you, theres more to it than that.<p>

"I'm fine Rach, Sorry" I smiled weakly, my face was doing me no favours to prove my point as she pushed further. Her eyes immediately went to her boyfriend, who also happened to me my brother, and she smiled at him like she usually did when she wanted something.  
>"Finn, Whats wrong with Kurt?" she asked again, her voice becoming more pouty and annoying than she had moments before.<br>My brother looked at me in confusion and I swear he was going to give me away.

"He's upset because he hasn't seen his friend in a while, he's worried about him" Finn looked down, shying away from my gaze as I cringed. Sigh. Atleast he didnt give away any names. Rachel kissed his cheek as a thankyou and returned to me. "Why didnt you just say that?" she snapped, I'd never seen her like this. It was obviously jealousy and I hated it, her face was now expressionless as she waited for my response. "Not everything I do is your business".

The glee club all looked at me once again, shocked at the dark tone that my voice had supplied. A sea of gasps were heard as they talked among themselves about the new argument; I knew exactly what was coming next.  
>"Who is he?" the librarian look-a-like asked. I was full of rage, I was not going to make this boy come out to a bunch of strangers, especially when he wasnt in the room.<p>

"Blaine Anderson, the new kid that transfered two months ago" Puck added, the collection of stares now glued to him. "I was at Kurt's house when he came over."  
>I stormed out of the room, angry that my 'friends' wouldnt support me on something I wanted to keep a secret because it wasnt their business. I ran to my navigator. Driving immediately to my dad's tire shop. I needed to see Blaine and dad knew where I could find him.<p> 


	4. My Saviour - Chapter 4

**Blaine's POV.******

I'd been locked in here for days. I had sat on my bed in the centre of the tiny room, my double bed taking up the majority of the space. I avoided all of the posters that covered the rough grey brick walls as I looked around. I needed to find a way out, my mom hadn't even come close to the basement and the walls were soundproofed as it used to be our band practise room back when me and Coop were younger.

The small window was made of a toughened material so nobody could break in, or out in my case. Its like my dad had planned doing this in his drunken haze. He wanted me to suffer. There wasn't a single sound the other side of the door, I'd ran out of tears. My ankle was still throbbing and I needed my pain relief medication that dad had hidden.

I knew it was more than likely the alcohol that was making dad go to this level of cruelty; was it really a good idea to lock his son away? I thought mom would try and check on me, although dad probably had given excuses for me not eating. Maybe i'd eaten already.. or i'll eat it after my homework and then dad ate it instead of unlocking the door. Mom wouldn't disagree with my dad anyway.

The only good thing about the soundproofing was that I could hear the other side. It didn't muffle the noise everyone else had made.  
>Yesterday, Cooper had been singing to Rio by Duran Duran and I had sang along, he didn't know it, but I was performing like we used to when we were kids. I'd been locked away for three days. So i'd also heard my mom on the phone to grandma about my birthday in a few months. If I was gonna live that long.<p>

I shrank down on my bed, accepting that dad wouldnt let me die down here, he wouldnt be able to explain it to mom. So I closed my eyes, falling asleep until my saviour came.

_Little did I know that it was going to happen sooner rather than later._

The doorbell woke me, making me sit upright on the bed with excitement, this may be my chance to get out of here. I got my crutches and limped to the steps that flowed beneath the stairs, I pressed my ear to the thick brown wooden door and listened carefully.

"Blaine are you here" I heard faintly. It was Kurt, he'd come to check on me. He was like my guardian angel. I screamed, forgetting myself for a moment and trying to get him to hear me. "KURT HELP!" I exclaimed, my heart beating faster than what I'd call safe. It was no use, I was really hoping that he'd break in or something to help me. I needed him to help me.

Time had passed and Kurt wasn't calling out anymore. I knew for a fact nobody had caught him, Cooper had a flight to L.A and Mom and Dad were at work. That was when my attention turned to the little window that i'd thought about breaking before. Kurt was there, looking through the toughened and slightly tinted window. His skin looking a slight peach instead of his usual porcelain complexion. I could see his heart break when he saw me. My own skin tone was a greyish colour, I knew I had large dark circles under my eyes and my hair was deffinately a mess. I found a piece of paper and wrote on it to try and get a message accross.

_Dad knows I'm gay and locked me in_

The brunette seemed to of gasped, tears evident in his eyes. He shook his head, miming something about a key. He was going to get me out of here. I wrote again, on the back of the piece of paper, getting a stack of paper to write on.

_Key to the back door is under the plant pot beside the door_

He went and found it, now miming a key to the basement. Thats where I was stuck. I dont know where dad had put it. I shrugged my shoulders sadly and he bit his lip. I gasped at the sight. He really was beautiful despite the situation.

_Look on the key hook, should be a longish key with a blue keychain_

Kurt dissapeared. I felt my heart break as he left. I didn't hear him in the house and I was panicking. My dad wouldnt get arrested because he was involved with the law.

I then heard Kurt inside the house. "Blaine! I'm in" he said, his voice a lot clearer and louder than before. I hobbled back to the door. I banged on it, hoping he'd hear where the basement was. "Kurt I need you" I whispered, to myself as I know Kurt couldn't hear me.

The next thing I knew was that the basement door was open. Kurt looking me in the eyes as both of our hearts stopped beating. But then everything that I saw... Went black.


	5. Safe - Chapter 5

I regained consciousness to the smell of bleach and cleaning supplies. My nose burned as I felt a mask covering the majority of my face. I had an oxygen mask, breathing deeply and inhailing the clean oxygen that my body was in desperate need of. I knew I was in hospital, the light from the electric lights and white walls seeping in through my still closed eyelids.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, taking my time as they fought to remain closed. I looked to my left to find a woman with her back to me, short blonde brown hair that I recognised. It suddenly dawned on me that was Carole, I was at Lima General Hospital and she was my nurse. She was concentrating on a sheet of yellow paper that she was writing on. I looked up at what she was looking at, noticing the bag of clear fluid  
>that was connected to me through a tube. I followed the tube slowly with my eyes, stopping when I saw the needle beneath my skin under a bandage on my hand. I gasped a little as she looked at me, smiling greatfully. "You're awake, how are you feeling?" she said quietly, trying not to overwelm me. I was so greatful as a migrane grew present. I blinked, not knowing how to answer her question, "You were dangerously dehydrated, sweetie" she said breathlessly, almost as if she couldnt believe I was the same boy with the sprained ankle that she'd diagnosed. I couldnt either to be honest. Then my mind swept to a boy that I needed to see. Kurt. The boy who let me out of my prison and brought me to safety, yet again. My heart longed to know whether he was here, whether he wanted to see me. Carole must of read my mind because she smiled softly, stroking my sweaty curls off of my forehead.<br>"Kurt's in the family room. Want me to go and get him?" I nodded weakly in response, the woman left as I moved carefully to cover myself with the thin sheet.

Moments later, the lady returned with a boy that I could recognise from anywhere. His hair wasn't styled at all and he was wearing black skinny jeans and a top that was hidden by the cardigan that covered it. He smiled sadly at me, his stepmom excusing herself to give us some space. Kurt sat in the seat beside me and my heart rate monitor beeped softly, I took my mask off to be able to talk to him, but I didnt know what to say. "Blaine, how long were you in there?" he asked, as I now noticed the tears that threatened to leave his eyes.  
>I stiffened a little, trying to relax when he took my free hand. "four" was all I could whisper, my voice almost not coming out at all. The brunette held his breath, one of his tears breaking free and gliding down his cheek. "Since the night you came over?" he said, squeezing my hand carefully. "Came out" I managed, putting the mask over my face once again to inhail deeply at the vapour that was coming through it.<br>Kurt bowed his head, sniffing a little as more of his tears fell. After what felt like forever, he lifted his head to look at me once again. "You're never going back there. Dad and Carole have agreed, you're moving in with us." My heart beat elevated quickly. Panic and excitement washing over me. I didn't know how to feel about that. It sure sounded amazing, but what about mom? I guess I'll call her later.

Later that night I was allowed to go home, so I went to Kurt's house. Finn had collected clothes from my house whilst I was in hospital. Locking the back door and basement oncemore. I called my mom, telling her what had happened to find she already knew, Cooper had told her but she'd left for work before dad so couldn't let me out. It was bullshit. She should've called him out on it, got the police, ANYTHING to get her youngest son free from the man she 'loved'. I hung up on her, not even thinking about what she was feeling. I was so angry. I didn't know what to feel at the moment. So I didnt. I let my body become an empty shell as it physically healed. I slept, knowing I was safe from harm. Kurt both giving me space, as well as giving me attention to feel part of the family. I knew that the existing crush I had on him before we even met was getting a hell of a lot stronger, but that was dangerous territory. For now, I'll just enjoy the company.


	6. Getting Closer - Chapter 6

Today was the day. Today, I would return to school after living at the Hummel household. My body was shaking as my nerves claimed my body, _I couldnt do this_. How was I supposed to act? I had to pretend to be Kurt's boyfriend in front of Dave Karofsky, which also meant that i'd be coming out to the entire school. Something that terrified me.

I bathed my hair in a large supply of my regular hair gel, the raspberry scent consuming my sense of smell. I smiled as I looked in the mirror, taking in my appearance to find I looked remotely like my old self, except for the heavy bloodshot eyes I now wore. I reached for my crutches, standing and moving to leave my bedroom. I stopped when i'd reached the door, turning to look at what used to be the guest bedroom. Burt and Carole had allowed me to decorate the way I wanted to, so that I could feel at home. My bedroom had grey striped wallpaper like in my bedroom at grandma's, I also had matching bed sheets. I smiled fondly, remembering the pale magnolia that used to belong here before It was my sanctuary. I was so thankful the entire family treated me like one of their own.

I slowly managed to get down the stairs, taking my time so that I wouldn't fall. I went straight through the house and out of the front door, only stopping to pick up my lunch that Carole had prepared for me, as well as my bag that was already in the porch. I made my way to Kurt's car, hopping into the passenger seat and waited, I couldnt eat yet, I was too uncomfortable in my own skin to eat. My stomach began churning at the idea alone. Eventually, Kurt walked out of the door, waving goodbye to Finn who had gone to his own car, claiming he was going to pick up Rachel. The brunette strided towards the drivers seat of the car, ducking to sit down and closing the door. He paused for a moment, looking at me and taking in my disheveled appearance.

"Hey" he whispered softly, trying to keep me from freaking out any more.. if that was even possible. "You're safe. Karofsky wont touch you", my body simply tensed as I thought back to my accident, along with the imprisonment that had occured on the same day. Since that day, I hadnt felt like myself, instead becoming withdrawn and shy, clinging to Kurt almost as if my life depended on it. I barely even sang anymore, not knowing what to do with myself to fill my time, so i'd write things instead, poems and song lyrics to keep my mind empty. Loosing my family had impacted me too, my brother Cooper hadn't called me at all, as far as he knew I was still trapped in the basement.

I sighed sadly, turning to gaze out of the window to avoid conversing with the boy who had been my lifeline. Kurt started the car engine and began the journey, although I almost wished his car would break down. "Blaine sweetie, please don't keep shutting me out." he pleaded, taking his eyes of the road for a mere second to look at me.

"How are we uh.." I began, my voice becoming hoarse with the fact i'd barely spolken lately. "How are we gonna pretend?" I finished, almost angry that my voice was one I didnt even recognise. Kurt and I hadn't talked about what being fake boyfriends actually meant, whether we'd be comfortable holding hands in public or kissing at all. Were we to make any contact at all or was it all purely for Karofsky's sake. My mind was reeling with possibilities as I began to panic, my breaths becoming quick and shallow.

Kurt pulled over the car into an unfamiliar parking lot, then giving me his attention and holding my hand reassuringly. "Well, the first step is to calm down" he smiled a little, his voice still quiet as he caught my gaze. I immediately began to calm down, drowning into the bliss that was my housemate's grey blue eyes. "I think we're going to have to imagine that we are boyfriends, even if its only at school" he said, a blush gracing his cheek bones. I was too nervous to think about everything that had happened to me recently and Kurt made me feel like there truely was a reason for me to be alive. I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship as then i'd literally have nothing. No home, no friends, I'd be lost forever.

The driver must of realised I was overthinking as he leaned close to me, kissing me four times. One my cheek, my temple, the tip of my nose (which granted a giggle as a response) and finally, a soft and slightly lingering kiss to my forehead. I blushed flourescently as I swam in the feelings of _love_ and _validation _whilst I could. "Which kiss was your favourite?" he asked, almost as if taking notes for the future. I decided quickly, not even taking more than a minute to think about it. "Forehead" I beamed for the first time since my accident. I began to understand a little about what Kurt was trying to do, he grinned in response, noticing how my face lit up as he began to drive once more, "I'll remember that" he smirked, getting the car back en-route as my mind was pre-occupied.

-

Lunch time found me at my locker, swapping my books over ready for french after lunchtime. I closed my locker to find Karofsky within a few feet of my face. I gulped as he smirked, happy to of gained my attention. "Where's your boyfriend? Not here to pretect you?" he said quietly, his voice sounding rough as he almost growled at me. I simply put my bag on my back, reaching down for my crutches as I began to walk away, trying to keep myself calm as I was enveloped by fear. I kept going, not a single idea of my destination. That was when Kurt came along, almost on cue.

"Hey baby, I've missed you" he said, smiling at me as he saw Dave following me out of the corner of his eye. Kurt leaned in, closing the distance as he kissed me, our lips meeting gently as he wrapped his arms around me possessively. When he pulled away, he placed his hand on my forehead, almost as if checking for a fever. "You feel cold" he frowned, taking of his letterman jacket. "Put this on" he smirked as he handed it to me, holding one of my crutches as I put his jacket on. _I felt claimed and I loved every minute of it. _He gave me my crutch back and instead reached for my bag, insisting he'd carry it. "Lets go, sweetie" he said smirking. I let go of the breath I hadnt known I was holding.

_That was not how i'd imagined our first kiss _

We walked to the choir room, only the band filling it besides us. We sat down and took a moment of silence, thinking of our lucky escape.  
>"I AM SO SORRY" Kurt said, looking me directly in the eyes. "I should've asked first" he held me close to him, giving me a feeling of protection that I was entirely greatful for. I couldnt talk, even if I wanted to, all my thoughts were frozen as I thought about our kiss. My lips still tingled as he pulled away from our friendly embrace.<p>

"Blaine... a-are you mad at me?" the countertenor asked, only earning a small whine as an answer. I looked deep in his eyes, almost praying that he wanted to kiss me instead of it being at Dave's expense. He placed his hand on my knee to comfort me and my mind was screaming at me to try to kiss him. I needed to know whether it was just the fake boyfriend thing or if it was genuine. The last kiss was too short in duration for my liking.

I leaned in slowly, connecting our lips. This kiss was completely different to the one out in the hallway; this one felt special. A spark of electricity shooting through me as butterflies fluttered around in my tummy. I brought my hands up, cupping his face as if to stop him from pulling away, whether he wanted to or not, I waited for my friend to return the kiss. I was almost pleading in my mind for him to kiss me back, for this not to be a one sided crush that would physically _crush _me, if you get what I mean. Seconds later, Kurt leaned in, trying to get closer as I applied a little more pressure. Kurt must of registered what was happening, using one of his hands to pull my chair closer to his, which made me giggle, as he used his other hand to cradle the back of my neck.

I grinned into the kiss, making sure it remained soft and yet giving him everything I had all at once, I felt him try and kiss back more passionately, demanding more. My heart exploded with every emotion I possibly had as I gave him EVERYTHING I had felt for him since I saw him the day I transfered to McKinley. When we parted, which felt like ten years later, I simply looked at him, my eyes too lust blown for my own good. "Not mad" I blushed, waiting for Kurt to re-open his eyes.

"Blaine..." he said, clearly not knowing how to finish that sentence, so he looked away, staring at the band members who were all clearly watching us. "I'll come and watch your glee rehersal after school" I said, immediately grabbing my things and limping out of the door. I went to the nurses office to lay down for a while. Today was too much for me in every single possible way and all I wanted to do was sleep. So I did.

By the time i'd woken up i'd missed half of french, so I went to the lass half of class, taking my seat without another word, simply continuing my previous work. I could tell Kurt was looking at me from the back of the room. French was one of the only lessons we shared. Soon, the lesson was over, giving me a few minutes to collect my belongings as well as my thoughts and head to the choir room. I could hear Kurt following me, he jogged a small distance until he was standing beside me.  
>"Where did you go? Are you okay?" he asked, once again taking my bag so that it was easier for me with my crutches. I thanked him and stopped to physically look at him, not even hiding the large smile on my face. "I went to the nurses office to sleep for a while, I woke up late" I said, Kurt simply smiling at me as we continued our path.<p>

"So.. you uh... you kissed me" he said, my face growing warm with slight embarrasment as we neered the room. "I don't remember that" I winked, moving backwards to let him through the doorway. I was secretly panicking obviously, I was only setting myself up for failure.  
>"Hey Mr Shue, Blaine's gonna sit and watch, okay?" Kurt said, not really giving the teacher a choice as he moved to the seat he'd been in earlier.. when I kissed him.<p>

_Oh_

He then patted the seat i'd originally been seated in as I limped over to it, gaining stares from the entire club. "HEY BUDDY!" Finn yelled as he walked through the door, walking over to me and hugging me tightly, when we parted a grin remained plastered on his face.  
>"Who's the kid made of hair gel?" A girl asked, you could virtually hear the venom in her voice, instantly making me self-conscious.<br>"Santana, Everyone, this is Blaine Anderson. He lives with us" Finn said, still grinning like an idiot as he took the seat beside me.

The entire glee club looked at me with confusion, suddenly whispering "so this is the infamous Blaine" and "since when does he live with Burt" . Even Mr Shuester was confused, and he'd taught me for history class. "Hey Blaine, you uh.. you wanna join?" Mr Shue asked, more out of shock than confusion. I went to open my mouth when Kurt spoke for me, "I want him to join, but I want to sing to him first" Kurt smiled, "don't worry, he'll be part of glee club in no time at all" he reached for my hand to comfort me, knowing the amount of people here was probably making me anxious.

"Okay then, Kurt. Come on up"

My friend moved, walking to the band to tell them his song choice before returning to the centre of the room.

"so, the last time you heard me sing this, my dad was in the hospital. He'd had a heart attack and this song reminded me of the strength we shared after mom died." he began, " Dad's fine but there is a significance to this song, for a very different reason so i'm gonna sing it again, only with less crying this time" he chuckled softly, the group smiling and laughing along encouragingly.

When he began singing, I froze completely, tears stinging my eyes and gliding down my cheeks silently. Kurt began singing _'I wanna hold your hand' _by the beatles. Singing the entire song to me, his eyes focussed on me. His own eyes full of emotion. I listened quietly to every word, relaxing as it was almost like a lullaby to soothe me. When he'd finished and the club roared with applause, Kurt ignored them, immediately walking over to me and holding me tighter than ever before. We both stay there, sobbing as we held eachother, almost ignoring the rest of the group. Finn was 'aww'ing in the background and the rest of the club was all joining in with various lines of "_Am I missing something here?"_ and _"Whats happening?". _When we pulled away, we wiped our tears and smiled fondly at one-another. "Thankyou" I said brokenly, my heart soaring too much for anything else to work. He took the seat beside me as Mr Shue chatted on about another competition.

_We held hands the entire time without saying another word._


	7. Plans To Start Fresh - Chapter 7

**(Blaine's POV)**

We remained silent for the entire duration of the car journey home. The radio being the only noise other than the engine itself. Neither of us sang along to the modern music that blasted through the low quality speakers. Every so often i'd sneak a glance at the boy who had serenaded me infront of his friends, finding his eyes concentrated on the road and nothing else, not like any of our previous journies.

We pulled up to the house, noticing Finn's car wasn't back yet, neither were Carole or Burt's. I sighed inwardly, letting my worry drain from my body. I stumbled into the house, going straight upto my bedroom without another glance in Kurt's direction. I lay on face down my bed, I had no idea what was going on or why we felt so uncomfortable with eachother, I know it was probably difficult considering the fact that his friends were in the room but i never told him to sing to me, his words still haunting me.

I felt cold, covering myself with my blanket as I looked at my phone, finding no texts, which was about right considering Kurt was the only person to text me now we'd exchanged numbers. I thought back to his flawless performance as tears collected in my eyes, nobody had ever sang to me like that before, with so much emotion and love in his voice as well as his eyes as he looked at me.

I closed my eyes, thinking what i'd possibly done wrong and couldn't find anything. I let myself relax, blocking all thoughts of Kurt as my mind wandered. What if I moved schools? I had a lot of money in the bank from my parents and my grandmother, which means I could go to a private school; that would mean moving out of the Hummel's house and getting a life again, one my father couldnt control and that would let me truely discover myself. I didn't know who I was anymore and that scared me to death.

I reached beside my bed for my laptop, researching private schools in the area that would allow me to board in the week, so i'd only live at the Hummel house at the weekends until I found permenant residance. I found one named _Dalton Academy _in _Westerville, Ohio _and I smiled, it looked beautiful, large and no doubt expensive.

I spent about an hour looking at Dalton online, its "No bullying" policy making my mind boggle at the thought. I grinned, this was the school for me. When Carole and Burt came home, I talked to the pair of my 'guardians' about the prospect, telling them everything and how I think it'd help me. They agreed easier than I thought they would, although they made sure that I remembered that I would always have a home with them, which made tears spill from all of us at the thought of me moving out even for just the weekdays. I'd become a part of the family within the week i'd lived with them. Burt agreeing to take me to see Dalton Academy and we all decided they would become my legal guardians, even despite the small amount of time I'd physically known them.

-

_One week later_

"You're... moving schools?" Kurt asked, he was standing in the doorway to my bedroom as I lay on my stomach. I sat up abruptly, worrying as I hadn't planned what I was going to say. So I didnt.. I simply nodded as he walked into the room, closing my door behind him.  
>"Blaine.. I'm really gonna miss you" he said, walking towards me and sitting on my bed. I moved closer to him, letting the warmth of his body warm me as I wrapped my arms around him, my face tucked away to hide in his chest. He couldn't see that I was crying at just the prospect of leaving him, but what could I say? "Hey Kurt, I need to move schools because I rely on you for everything" I'd love to see how that was going to go down...<p>

Kurt held me close, his hand rubbing my back with affection. "Just know, they're gonna love you there... but you're not getting rid of me okay? I'll text you during the day and make sure you don't feel alone".

_The same day I left to look around Dalton. I enrolled there and then. I'd be starting a fresh at school next week. At Dalton Academy._


	8. Together - Chapter 8

**(Kurt's POV)**

My heart broke as I thought about Blaine leaving McKinley. I knew that he was going to be okay, that he'd love it there and it'd give him the space to grow and find himself, but the truth is that I dont want him to forget me. We haven't spoken about the kiss that took place about a week or two ago, neither of us wanting to bring it up and ask what it meant.

I sat in french, staring at Blaine who was sat in his regular seat as he worked hard on his work. My heart ached when I remembered that he wouldn't be sat there for much longer, he wouldnt even be in the same town as me anymore. He's going to start dating when he goes to that academy place because its an all boys school, there is bound to be atleast a few gay kids and Blaine is a complete catch.

I had no idea how to confront him about my feelings for him, how I enjoyed the feeling of him in my arms, how kissing him was better than any fantasy i'd ever had the chance of imagining. I would walk past his bedroom in the weekdays and purely miss him. The smell of his raspberry hair gel would be what I'd miss most. The one thing Blaine had that soully reminded me of him.

When I got home that day, I walked straight up to Blaine's bedroom, he'd gotten a lift home with Carole as both Finn and I had football practise. When I entered his room, Blaine had packed his clothes and a few possessions ready to leave tomorrow. He was sitting on his bed and looking down at his lap, I knew he was crying but I had no idea why.

"Blaine, why are you crying sweetie?" I asked softly, trying not to startle the boy as I closed the door and walked slowly to the bed. He looked up at me with slightly reddened cheeks that had tear marks staining them. He sniffed and tried to even out his breathing. "I'm just...I'm gonna miss you. You're my best friend and.." I moved closer to him, telling him to lay down, I snuggled almost too close to him, his head buried in my shirt and my thigh between his legs, (but away from his... area). I held him protectively, almost like he was my possession. I kissed his forehead, which calmed him instantly. "Listen to me" I whispered, "I'm only going to be a phone call away, we can talk about everything at the weekends when you come home" I stroked his hair, Blaine was now humming softly. "This house will always be your home and I will always support you" I kissed his cheek to try and get my point across without the use of anymore words.

My heart flipped when Blaine held me tighter, moving his head to look at were essentially staring at eachother, waiting for the other to make the first move. Internally, I swooned, the intensity of the hazel pool was drinking me in and making me a little lightheaded as he watched me. At the same time, we leaned in to eachother, kissing softly and slowly, almost as if we needed to memorize this feeling.  
>We both sighed contentedly into it, our worries and tension melting away. I smiled when I felt Blaine move a little, trying to get closer. We pulled away for a minute of so, we both looked flustered and agitated, almost like we werent supposed to stop.<p>

The raven boy straddled me carefully, minding his ankle, as he sat just above my pelvis, trying to use it as a ladder to get closer to me. He leaned in once again, our lips pressing together in what now seemed like a desperate and passionate kiss. The boy on my lap was now cupping my face as my arms wrapped tightly around his back. He moaned as his body slipped a little, which meant his crotch dragged against my torsoe as he fell to sit fully on my lap. We both gasped, our tongues seeking eachother out. I folded Blaine's legs around my waist carefully as he attempted to keep them there. I stood, my hands now finding their way to his ass to keep him supported. He was really light for a boy of his age, but I wasnt complaining. I moved to the centre of the bed, kneeling and putting Blaine down so I was on top of him, making the boy beneath me bite my lip.

"Kurt" He moaned, trying to grind against me to get a little friction. I didn't care right now, I just needed to pour my emotions for this boy into him whilst I had the chance. Whilst he was here and unclaimed. I pulled away, looking at his lust blown eyes and smirked, my body moving forward on its own accord and making my hips lock directly against his, even breathing heavily or gasping would make us grind a little due to the position. "Need. To. Talk" he tried, his face scrunching up as he tried to calm down. I kissed his temple and chuckled, moving my hips away, then moving away with the rest of my body.

"I want you to be mine, Blaine. For real this time" I said, laying back down into our original position, except Blaine's crotch was now shamelessly pressed against my thigh. "Finally" he whispered happily, a small chuckle to his voice. He closed his eyes as I looked at him, a microscopic smile on his beautiful face. I giggled quietly as I held him close to me, not even caring that his boner was on my leg.

We told my dad that night, more like asking for permission to be together rather than telling him, which was a relief because he was really happy about it. His exact words were "Finally, took ya long enough" which made us both grin like idiots. As well as giving us a fairly graphic 'sex talk' and rules about if we thought we were ready.

_We layed on his bed as we fell asleep that night, wrapped up in eachother as if we always had. Tomorrow would change everything, but we were going to get through it together._


	9. Home Is Where My Heart Is - Chapter 9

**Sorry I hadn't had time to post this, I've just started back at college and have had so much work to do! Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy :) x**

-

**Blaine's POV**

One Month Later

I walked into the senior common room, a smile proudly painted on my face as I went to say goodbye to the warblers for the holidays. I loved it here at Dalton, I'd made friends and discovered myself again. I had a single dorm room that now felt like a little cave made just for me. I loved everything about Dalton, but it wasn't _home._ Home was my two incredible guardians who protected me and loved me like a son, or rather a son-in-law. Home was also an incredibly tall footballer that pulled ugly faces whilst he ate, talking about how his girlfriend broke up with him once again and how he worshipped a grilled cheese. Home was wrapped in the warmest of hugs given by my beautiful boyfriend, when he'd kiss me and everything else vanished into thin air. The way he'd turned me into a man whether he knew it or not. Home was with the Hummel's who were picking me up in ten minutes.

When i'd got to the common room, my best friends were all there waiting for me. Nick, Jeff, Wes and David were standing by the window, probably waiting for the car that would take me into the promised land. They saw me as they all grinned like idiots, swarming towards me. I hugged each individual boy, feeling relief wash over me that they would be missing me like i'd miss them. The warblers, especially Nick and Jeff, had become a second family to me, they all got along with Kurt better than I could of ever asked for.

I smiled fondly at the memories of Kurt coming to visit last tuesday, purely because he missed me and couldn't wait until the weekend. He'd stayed a while and watched me perform at Warbler rehersal, where I serenaded him like he'd done for me all those weeks ago.

"Blaine" Nick softly called out, making me blink and fall out of my trance I was so deeply under. The small group smiled, they knew I was thinking about Kurt. I was so thankful they'd gotten used to me. "I hate this part" Jeff said, his smile turning into a frown, "I miss you every weekend Blaine, theres less shenanigans" I grinned and took a single step forward, hugging the blonde boy once again as I waited for my family.

"KURT'S HERE! KURT HUMMEL IS HERE BITCHES!" Nick shouted, pointing at the car that had pulled into the parking lot. With that, I walked quickly but carefully ( as my ankle was still a little tender, but i didnt need crutches ) out of the common room, the group of hyperactive teenage boys following close behind.

I made it into the carpark in time to find my family. Kurt, Burt and suprisingly even Finn were waiting for me and a single tear made its wat down my cheek. Usually, only Kurt _or _Burt would collect me. This was the best feeling ever. I almost ran to them, half expecting to be pulled into a hug by my boyfriend, except I didnt. What I did get was a large armful of Finn who was holding me tightly, something that _Never _happened. "BLAINE! I MISSED YOU BUDDY!" Finn said excitedly, making me grinn using my entire faceful of muscles; Burt used this time to put my suitcase in the car. "Put him down, Finn. We miss him too over here" said a small voice. _Kurt's voice. _Finn laughed a little, apologising as he let me go, only for me to be engulfed by Burt as he hugged me tighter than Finn had. After a small while, Burt let me go, patting me lightly on the back and got into the car, Finn following him to give Kurt and I, as well as the other boys, a little private goodbye.

Before anything else, Kurt swept me into the most loving of embraces. It came so beautifully natural to the pair of us, my chin resting on his shoulder to grinn uncontrollably. "I love this part" David called out to us whilst Jeff yelled he was going to go and make popcorn before Kurt and I began making out because he 'didn't want to miss it'. _My friends were such perverts. _I laughed it off, saying goodbye to my small group of friends and getting into the car. I sat on the back seat beside Kurt, who was pressed closer to me than usual. My new family asked how everything was going, though they wanted to simply listen to how happy I sounded, especially when I mentioned how much I missed them all or when something had reminded me of them. I told Burt how Wes got his car fixed and I said that he could of done a better job, or the way David reminded me of Carole when he'd constantly check if I was okay or if I needed help with anything. Jeff had always reminded me of Finn because of the things he'd say, or the way he'd talk with his mouth open and actually sound like my kind-of-brother. Nick, my best friend out of the group of boys, reminded me a little of Kurt. Endless amounts of compassion and how he always put aside extra time for me.

When we returned home, we talked for absolute hours as a family. Finn eventaully left to go play video games with Puck, Mike and Artie. Burt had to go and pick Carole up from work whilst her car was in the shop. Which just left me and my boyfriend.

Kurt had moved to sit on my lap, the rest of the room becoming useless as I failed to notice anything besides my gorgeous boyfriend who I how had two weeks off school with. He straddled me, pulling me into a different kind of hug. I had to bite my lip as I moved to get comfortable, Kurt was all I could think about, I almost felt like an idiot for leaving in the first place to go to Dalton. Although I also think the distance made our relationship more normal, it wasn't easy, but that proved our relationship was strong.

"I love you, honey" Kurt said effortlessly, making me grin as he kissed me softly. "I love you too" I replied breathlessly. We got up, hand-in-hand as we decided to go watch a movie in bed while we could. We curled up in my bed. Kurt had had up against the pillows with me seated in the space between his open legs. I wrapped the blankets around us, simply relaxing with my boyfriend. Kurt had enveloped me in his arms and stroked my arm. "Baby, I know what would make this more intimite" he whispered making me blush instantly. "take off your shirt" I did what I was asked, when I noticed Kurt also had a bare chest too. My heart skipped about five beats as I sat back again, gasping when our bare skin collided as we settled back into our original embrace. My heart beat began to elevate dangerously as the brunette wrapped his arms around me once again, this time feeling completely different. I felt his hand slide a little lower, past my belly button and now finding the small line of hair that continued beneath my pants. I heard his breath hitch as he hooked his thumb under the waistband of my jeans. I knew he was testing the water, trying to work out how far i'd be willing to go with him, considering we are fairly new to our relationship, having only been together a month so far.

_"Kurt"_ I whispered brokenly, my boyfriend hummed softly, reassuring me that he was here and wasn't going to push me. _Sometimes I forget he's older than me. _Then it dawned on me what was going on. "Do you.. wanna talk?" I asked, knowing I'd ruined the moment. He abruptly pulled his hand back, returning it to its original place on my chest. "Sorry.. I just.. I got carried away" he said, his voice laced with hurt as he moved backwards further, taking me with him but keeping a little distance between us.

"I think we need to talk about it, Kurt. I know you don't want to, but we need to be on the same page" I said, instantly regretting it. Kurt immediately turned the movie off, looking at the time. "Dad will be home with Carole soon. Why don't we just go get ready for bed?" Instantly, the contact was broken, he reached out for his shirt and walked out of the room. I sighed, getting ready for bed. I waited for a long time, hoping he was going to come back. I let myself panic a little. I hadn't seen him in days before today and now he'd walked out on me. I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm my heart rate as I got back into bed. I frowned at how cold it now seemed. I closed my eyes beginning to drift off when I heard my door open. Kurt had returned with fresh tears leaving tracks down his cheeks. He moved to sit on the bed beside me and stroked my hair gently. I instantly moved closer to the touch, getting what ever affection I could. "Whats wrong?" I whispered.

_"Karofsky kissed me"_

My heart stopped beating momentarily. I didn't know what to say or do. I felt sick and anxious.  
>"When?" I asked, when he looked away, I gently put my hand on his knee to prove it was okay to tell me about it.<br>"_Tuesday" _that was the moment my heart broke in half. The day my boyfriend spontaniously visited Dalton to see me because he 'missed me' was prompted by the fact he was seeking refuge. I had no idea whether to be hurt or to comfort him. I wished he'd told me on the day. I just couldn't fight anymore.

"Come here" I said, slightly harsher than I should've but needing to express myself in someway. Kurt sat beside me, looking anywhere but at me. I lifted his chin softly so he had no choice but to look at me. He _needed _to look at me.  
>"I love you, Kurt. I just wish you'd of told me on tuesday. We had plenty of time to of sorted it" I said, my voice conveying all of my love.<br>"We dont need to talk about it if you dont want to" I held his hand and squeezed it.

Kurt sniffed, kissing me quickly befire saying he was going to sleep now because it had been a 'long day'. He'd slept beside me, though kept moving away from me when I tried to get close to him. I sat in bed purely watching him. How his back was away from me made my heart break even more. I couldn't help but feel like it was my fault, for leaving McKinley. I should've known Karofsky would of found a new victim, but I'd never imagined that he'd pick Kurt.

I curled into a ball, facing away from Kurt leaving a large gap between us as I closed my eyes. Wanting sleep to wash over me.


	10. Chapter 10

**So Basically, the next chapter is going to be my final chapter of this fic so this is trying to get to where I wanna be.**

**_**

**Blaine's POV**

_"Kurt I think its best you enroll at Dalton Academy" Burt said, patting his son gently on the back. Kurt had been aprehensive at first about telling his parents about Karofsky, although he basically had no choice after Finn and I practically begged him. Right now he was sat beside me on the couch, his eyes glazed over a little as he was obviously thinking about his choices._

_"Fine" he said, moving to curl up beside me and burying his face in my cardigan. I smiled softly, this was going to be so weird, Kurt and I would be at school together again, except now we can just be ourselves together. We can get a dorm room together and sleep in SEPERATE BEDS sadly, although if I sleep walk over to him and we end up cuddling i'm sure it wouldnt be so bad._

_"Are you sure?" I asked, after my mind had actually registered what was happening. The brunette boy nodded, curling as close as he could. "I'm tired of fighting and I'm tired of skyping you instead of cuddling you. Its a win-win situation" he smiled sadly, but he knew it was for the best._

_He was going to love it at Dalton Academy._

_-_


	11. Make or Break - Chapter 11

**Sorry It took me so long, I've been planning how to finish the story as well as planning out a sequel instead of carrying this one on forever. Basically, the story is going to change dramatically so I thought it'd be best as a sequel. Enjoy! (PS. I've deactivated my twitter so you can no longer find me on there! Sorry for any inconvenience)**

**-ACasualKlainer 3**

I grinned, my life was fucking _awesome_. I'd now been at Dalton for a good one year and still lived with the Hummels at the weekends. My beautiful boyfriend Kurt was my roomate and we were closer than ever which was even better than I could've imagined.

I was driving back from the mall, plowing through the heavy rain that I was faced with, nothing could dampen my mood because I'd had approval. One week ago, Burt and Carole had given me approval to marry the man of my dreams..well...if he says yes. I'd just bought a ring as well as befriending a lovely old lady named Jan. I was singing loudly to _Something That We're Not _By Demi Lovato and focused on the road despite the blur formed by the rain.

I was a good distance away from home, which was a shame as it was a saturday and I desperately wanted to be in Lima with my family. I took the second exit on the round-a-bout and continued on my journey, soon it began thundering and the rain got heavier, I pulled into a parking lot to avoid collisions and wait for the rain to die down a little.

I picked up my phone and dialled Kurt's number

_Hey Blainey, where are you?_

**I'm in a parking lot, theres a thunderstorm so i'm waiting it out for a while. ****_I miss you_**** though**

_I miss you too! I'm at home with everyone, they said you wanted a family meeting?_

**Uh yeah, It didn't have to be right away though, i'll be atleast another hour**

_*Sigh* Okay sweetie, I'll see you in a little while, I Love You Blaine._

**I Love You Too, Kurt**

I hung up and waited for what seemed like forever, it took about twenty minutes for the thunder to stop and the rain to die down enough for it to be safe to drive again. I drove for a while before the rain picked up once again, my heart rate had now elevated as panic set in. A sense of deja vu washing over me as I thought for a moment. _I wasn't going to make it home_.

In a split second, a car from behind me had crashed into me, causing it to throw my car forward, the bonet of my car colliding with the truck infront of me. A quick inhail of my breath was all I knew before my chest collided with the steering wheel.


End file.
